Final Fantasy X 3
by Zulu Is Grate
Summary: This story follows on from one of the "sad" endings of FFX-2, where Vegnagun is defeated but Tidus does not return. My first ever story uploaded - feel free to comment / let me know if I should carry on with it!


**FINAL FANTASY X-3.**

Yuna kneeled and stared into the black hole where she knew He was. Somewhere. Desperate, the former high summoner brushed back yet another tear as she squinted into the bottomless pit of the Besaid temple, which was lit up by pireflies. The brightness of these stung her tired and wet eyes, and she rubbed them vigorously, frustrated that she couldn't get a closer look. _Where are you? _she whispered under her breath.

Realising that the hole was not going to answer her question despite holding out for a good thirty seconds, the twenty year old fell from her kneeling position so that she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of the beautifully decorated chamber. Torches of fire partially lit the room, and amongst the many artistic carvings on the roof she noticed one that looked like a large, menacing eagle. Undoubtedly this was the artist's impression of Valefor – the first of eight aeons she had learned to summon from the Fayth within Spira's temples in order to ultimately defeat Sin, a monstrous enemy to the whole planet.

"This is also where I first met you". Yuna couldn't help but sob, as she recalled the moment when she recovered from her prayer to the fayth – only to be enchanted by the innocent look on the confused young man's face. Somehow, she had known right from the start that he was not part of the age that was terrified of Sin – he had seemed too optimistic and cheery for her guardians to handle, even though he was totally lost and bewildered by the surroundings. He had been a breath of life to Yuna amongst all the death that had surrounded her world. And now, despite the eternal calm, despite the fact that her endeavours had brought life to all those around her, she could not feel this joy for herself.

The man who had brought life to her world had faded away, right before her very eyes. She scrunched up her face at the bitterness of feeling robbed, and continued to cry tears of despair. "It's been three years now!" She sighed in anguish, and after pondering whether she really wanted to ask the question, she muttered – "will I ever see you again?"

In the peaceful silence that followed, Yuna regained her composure and realised she could faintly hear the goings on outside the temple. She listened attentively. It was Saturday evening and earlier in the day at the sixth time of asking, the Besaid Aurochs had picked up their first league points of the Blitzball season against the Guado Glories – a tough side at the best of times. In typically over the top fashion, coach Wakka had ordered an evening celebration in the village by bonfire to mark his side's achievement, and the whole village, not known for turning down a party, had come out in force. Realising she could be missing out on some fun, and that someone would probably come looking for her soon, the former summoner dusted herself down, took a deep breath, and made her way back through the temple's cloister of trials towards the entrance.

"Hey what's the matter sister? You look like shit!"

Yuna spun round to see Fryatt, an Auroch defenceman, coming out of one of the temple's resting rooms, which were joined to the main entrance where she had now arrived. Unfortunately for Fryatt, Maechen had heard his comments to the young lady from the other side of the room, and was not best pleased. "Young man! Please give me your immediate attention."

Fryatt's body sagged and he looked up to the heavens, knowing full well that he was now about to receive a pointless lecture, which he simply couldn't escape. He locked eyes with Yuna as he gradually turned round to face the old miser, as if to say, "thanks a lot" like Yuna had grassed him up for one of his immature pranks. Yuna smiled to herself, not because she liked to see the egotistical sportsman get into trouble, but simply because she needed something to smile about. She knew Fryatt detested Spira's guiding light. Nothing could be more boring for the attractive youngster than to hear the old man waffle on about the history of Spira to Besaid Village!

"Yes, master Maechen?"

"Young sir, I'm afraid I simply cannot allow you to speak to this young lady with that language or lack of respect, especially on these hallowed grounds."

Fryatt rolled his eyes. _Hallowed ground?_ Maechen continued.

"She is a former high summoner, and you owe her a large debt of gratitude for the good deeds she has committed. These deeds have contributed to the eternal calm throughout Spira! Now, be a gentleman and please apologise to her immediately. I'm sure she will have the grace to forgive you."

Fryatt cringed at the idea of having to apologise to anyone, especially at the demands of this old fossil. "Just because she's done her bit round these parts, doesn't mean to say we all have to talk to her like she's God."

Maechen's deep, gravely voice rose and become more vigorous. "Now listen to me, you young scoundrel. If you knew even half of the danger and adversity lady Yuna has been through, you would be far more…"

"Master Maechen!" Yuna could sense this was heading for trouble.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please leave Fryatt be. He has done me no harm."

"As you wish, lady Yuna."

Maechen's voice immediately lowered again to the familiar humble tone, and he submissively addressed Fryatt. "Young man, you're free to go," but he could not resist adding, "please show more respect in the future." Fryatt's eyes again met with Yuna as if to say _thanks, I owe you one. _He then spun round and walked out of the temple, gathering pace when he realised the party was in full flow outside.

"Lady Yuna I must confess, despite having overseen and carefully studied all your actions over the last three years, I still do not understand them at times."

"What do you mean, master Maechen?"

"The young man spoke to you in an insolent tone! You should not have to tolerate scoundrels of his nature after all you have been through."

Yuna chuckled slightly. Maybe Fryatt had a point about this wise but withered old man sometimes. "He was simply asking how I was, master. I was glad of it, especially since…" she paused before concluding, "… I needed someone to cheer me up at that point."

Maechen frowned forming yet more wrinkles on his brow, and looked upwards in despair. "I do not understand this age. Language such as that should be punished."

He turned to see that Yuna had clearly lost interest in the conversation at hand. She was looking down at her feet, right hand running through her long, brown hair. Her beautiful face clearly was not displaying the usual cheery nature - she looked worried and frustrated, as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Why do you torture yourself so?"

Yuna forced a smile, but didn't look at him eye to eye. "I'm fine master, really."

"Lady Yuna, I could not help but overhear your mourning in the chamber of the fayth. Indeed, I have heard you cry in anguish many times over the young boy." Yuna felt the inevitable lump in her throat at the mention of him. She sighed a deep, long, depressed sigh. She could not hide her emotion any more.

"Master Maechen I still love him. What am I supposed to do?" She surprised herself at how calm she remained as she spoke those words. She then felt Maechen's dry, withered right hand on her left shoulder.

"The fayth created quite the hero in that boy." Yuna nodded.

"He was a great guy."

"Indeed. He was quite innocent of his noble character, yet it shone through him like a beacon." _Too noble to be based on a genuine Zanarkand citizen, _he didn't add, as he took a deep breath – "You must let him go, lady Yuna, both for your sake and for all of Spira."

"Sir?" Yuna seemed slightly confused at this assessment. The various torches of fire lit around the room revealed a tear beginning to fall down the girl's beautiful face. "I can't just forget about him, master Maechen. He was so special, and so caring." Her hands began to shake slightly, "he made me laugh just when I needed it most. I thought I was going to die for Spira, yet he managed to keep me calm throughout the whole thing."

Maechen sighed, and his shoulders sagged. He hated to see one of such heroism braking down as Yuna was. The student of Spira cared so much for the former high summoner, who was still only a child in his eyes. To be chasing an unobtainable memory at any age, let alone as young as this, was dangerous.

"Your friends here in Besaid are becoming worried about you. They fear that you are becoming reclusive because of your growing obsession with this boy… and I am beginning to share their concern."

Maechen gently turned Yuna around so that she would have to look into his eyes. He continued.

"You are still a large source of hope and inspiration in Spira. They know of how you defeated Sin, and they see your courage. They admire the way in which you calmed the rivalry between New Yevon and The Youth League. To many, you are a leader. Yet currently, many rumors spread about your future - the citizens of Spira do not see you regularly."

Another tear rolled down Yuna's cheek, this time one of anger – she was aware of some of the rumors. She stared down at the floor. "What right do people have to say things about my life?" She snapped. "Why should they care? What business is it of theirs?!"

"When truth is not clearly evident, rumor will spread." Maechen replied simply, and he turned his back on the former summoner before moving two steps away. He could see she needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

Yuna was exhausted and her head pounded from a lack of sleep, largely due to him haunting her dreams. She collapsed from her sitting position, and stared up at the ceiling, which appeared slightly blurry through the tears. _Why must I be forced into this position? _She asked herself. _Why me?_ Yet she knew the old man was right – she needed to be in control of her own situation, both privately and publicly, and she could handle both simply by not constantly hurting herself in the temple.

She took another deep breath, and immediately felt a rush of calm run through her.

"I understand, master. I'll be sure to contact Rikku soon and work with her for a while, that way we'll be seen in several villages." Having made the pledge, she immediately felt a little better. She brushed away a tear, and sat up and smiled weakly at the old man. "Besides, I haven't seen her in a little while. It'll be good to catch up with her."

"You are most wise, my lady. Farewell." Clearly satisfied that his job was done, Maechen turned and made for the temple exit.

Wakka strode back and forth impatiently beside the bonfire, which lit up the whole of Besaid Village in the night sky. "Ah! Why must that girl take so long? What is she doing in there?!"

"Praying to Yevon!" Letty yelled sarcastically from his tent that was easily large enough to stand in. Fryatt, Myra, Botta and some of the other villagers chuckled. "Hey! Don't be so cheeky, ya?" Wakka stopped in his tracks and yelled towards the tent, disdain for the ignorant shopkeeper appearing on his face.

"Hey coach, calm down ya? She's been thinking about her lover boy again." Fryatt answered his boss' original question. "That old codger is getting onto her now."

"Ah. That's often the case these days I guess." Wakka looked across the bonfire at his wife Lulu, who was sat on a log. She looked down and shook her head. Fryatt continued. "To be honest, I'm getting a bit tired of it. What can be so special about this fantasy guy that means human company goes unnoticed?!"

"That sounds like a cry of jealousy!" Letty again interrupted the conversation, shouting from his tent. "Yeah man, there was definitely a hint of frustration there I reckon!" Auroch's new right forward Myra added to the pressure. The fifteen or so villagers still gathered around the bonfire chuckled at the now embarrassed Fryatt. "Hey shut up! Letts, piss off to sleep will ya, we're all sick of your voice!"

Lulu looked up and added quietly but with her usual authority, "I wish one of you would sweep her off her feet, maybe she could forget about him. But looking at the way you boys behave, no wonder she clings onto hope."

"Who asked you Lu?!" Fryatt's voice began to become high pitched and more agitated, as his sizeable ego was deflated. "Man, I don't have to take this. I'm getting tired anyway." And with that, he stormed off towards his rather smaller tent that was near the village entrance, well away from the small gathering. Some of his Aurochs team-mates cheered - "You need to calm down dude! Even she'd get sick of ya!" was Jassu's parting shot. He didn't like the cocky youngster, especially after he had replaced him in the Auroch's team this season. _800 gil a game? A joke_, he consistantly reminded himself. Lulu smiled wryly, clearly agreeing with Jassu's assessment. She brushed aside her flowing jet-black hair so she could see the rest of the villagers. "…And he won't make any progress with that attitude, either."

"Hey man! Where you going?!" Wakka called after him, the only one to show any sympathy. "We got a victory to celebrate here, ya?!" The furious defenceman didn't reply, just disappeared into his tent. Wakka sighed, and again looked over at his young wife. "Sheesh, he can be a real handful!" Jassu continued to laugh and held his side, obviously satisfied with the outcome. "He is SO funny when gets stressed out!"

"Why do you tolerate him?" Lulu looked up at her tall, fine figure of a husband. _He has the patience of Chappu, _she noted to herself.

"He's the best prospect I've seen in Blitzball for a long time." Wakka offered, "and he's a good guy, ya? Just gotta put an arm round his shoulder sometimes." Jassu sneered, and Lulu was not convinced. "It's not your fault his love life isn't how he wants it. I wouldn't put up with him."

"I can understand how he feels, poor guy." Udinse offered. She was another villager who was in charge of the local commsphere, in addition to maintaining Besaid temple.

"Oh?" Lulu turned round to face the small, tanned teenager.

"Yeah! I mean, he's obviously had feelings for Yuna ever since he joined the team. How long's he been here now, four months? That's a long time, and Yuna can't think of anyone, or anything, except this guy she knew years ago."

"Who's to say that Yuna would've fallen for that moron, even if Tidus had never existed?" Lulu sneered. "Damn straight!" Braid agreed. "She got more sense than that!"

Udinse sighed. _How could these guys be so hard hearted? _"Look, maybe he's concerned about her too, y'know? She's become unsociable and bitter just cos she can't see this guy, and noone wants her to feel like that. He's just showing her a bit of support."

Keepa, the aptly named Auroch's goalkeeper, roared with laughter along with some other villagers on hearing this naïve girl's evaluation. "He's just jealous! He just gotta accept how she feels and move on. He'll feel better for that." The deep Kilaka accent added weight to the words of the veteran. "What else is he gonna do? Keep on stalking her at the temple?"

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Udinse protested, and her brown eyes attempted to burn a hole in Keepa's. However, he remained as calm and relaxed as ever.

"How else does he know that Yuna is now in the temple mourning over Tidus, and that Maechen is talking to her?"

"Yeah ok." Udinse's voice softened, knowing that the logic of the slightly overweight goalkeeper had defeated her defence of Fryatt.

"He needs to find someone else! Udinse it sounds like you wish to volunteer."

"I'd rather be seeing him than you old timer!" A subtle _oooooooo, _and then a hush, descended around the bonfire. There was a tense silence… before Keepa again bellowed in laughter. "That's the spirit my girl! Ahhh, you're a good one really, ya?" He smiled at her, showing his aray of pearly white teeth, and he tapped her on the shoulder in appreciation of her comeback. The man was so strong that Udinse nearly yelped in pain. "You got a fire in your belly young one, I like that!" The good atmosphere around the bonfire quickly returned, and the villagers laughed along with the much liked Keepa.

They continued to gossip about his short-tempered nature and their love-hate friendship with him, just soft enough so that he wouldn't hear. Wakka listened for a while, and eventually and shook his head. _Why couldn't they just accept him for who he was? _He asked himself. He had wanted a victory celebration – their first win in six attempts this season – and instead his team saw fit to bitch about each other.

He turned round to look at his wife. She had her chin rested on her hand whilst staring into the bonfire, clearly deep in thought. He folded his arms, and simply stared at her – damn, she was beautiful. They had been married for eight months, and he was still as head over heels for her as he had been the first time they met. For him, the relationship had never got past the teenage crush stage.

He had realised how much he loved her whilst guarding Yuna on her pilgramage to Zanarkand three years back. She had consistently blanked him throughout the early weeks of the journey, taking out all her anger on him after what had happened to his brother. It initially hurt the Auroch's coach – this was his brother who had died, not just Lu's close friend.

Shortly after the eventual defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon – who had caused Chappu's death – he had realised how much he felt connected to her. He wanted to comfort her and ease her pain, and she had finally let him do that. He smiled to himself, remembering that night on the beach when she was finally able to talk to him about the loss. He had held her as she sobbed – and he'd realised he never wanted to let her go.

And he could see that something was wrong now too. He quietly walked over, and drapped his arm carefully around her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"What's up Lu?"

Lulu didn't look up at him. "Fryatt might be a pig, but I think he's right to be concerned about Yuna whatever his intentions."

"She'll come around." Wakka attempted to sound cheery, but Lulu saw right through his tone. She knew him as well as she knew herself.

"We said that after our wedding."

"Yeah." Wakka's face fell. "You could see that she was happy for us, though."

"She always seems to put the feelings of others first." She observed. "But all the pain she's been storing up is getting to her."

The 28 year old paused, unsure how to respond. Lulu continued: "The worst part is that she isn't getting any better. We've always been able to look after her, ever since Kimahri brought her here – but I'm not sure what to do for her now. I've never known her like this."

"I know." Wakka mumbled, sharing his wife's anxiety. "I've left her alone over it. I thought she would get past this stage – she's always been so strong before, ya? But this is different." He paused, before admitting: "and you're right, it is getting worse."

"That's love for you. It'll eat you up if it doesn't end how you want it to." Lulu looked up for the first time, although she didn't look at her husband. She instead stared into the blazing bonfire and thought back to the pilgramage - how she had felt so bitter about his brother. She had felt so much for him and was still so angry and distressed at what had happened. And yet - the black magic teacher reminded herself yet again - although his death caused her years of anguish, another door had eventually opened. And maybe she could have never have been as happy with Chappu as she was now.

Wakka gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. He had learnt not to interrupt her during these moments, despite all his natural instincts screaming at him to reassure the love of his life in any way he could.

After thirty awkward seconds or so, she eventually turned to him and formed a soft, comforting smile. "I'm glad I never ended up feeling like that." And she leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned it and he slowly stroked his free hand against her cheek, a weak feeling running through his body. He still felt the tingling every time she showed him affection.

"So what are we going to do?" Treia asked her boss.

"I'm not sure. Let me have a look at the map again." Nooj removed his glasses and rubbed his watering eyes. It was becoming a very interesting exploration, but the leader of the youth league had not slept in over 36 hours and he was beginning to feel dazed because of his exhaustion.

Treia, a plain looking but clever woman who was his handpicked second in command, spread the map of Macalania Woods across the hastily assembled wooden table. Nooj moved a nearby lantern nearer so he could see the old document, replacing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose as he did so. He squinted at the map and attempted to concentrate on the task at hand. A throbbing headache, created by the combination of exhaustion and loud campfire songs being sung by various members of his organisation, ensured that this was not easy.

"Who did you say originally discovered the cave?"

"Deitheil."

"Right. And how did he discover this place?"

"He claims that his sphere tracker lead him here. Apparently it was easily the strongest signal his group could read."

Nooj looked up from the map, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Treia. The perceptive man read between the lines: "You doubt his integrity?"

The 32 year old's mind was made up. "I think they were skiving. When I used his tracker to confirm his point, there were no readings."

"I see."

"His small team leadership is clearly poor." The serious vice-captain frowned, and she pointed in the direction of the campfire where the suspect was. "His entire group is not in the Youth League in order to build a picture of Spira's past. They are here to fool around and get drunk with their friends!"

"Please quieten down, I don't want them to hear you and become agitated." Nooj put his hand on her shoulder, and looked down at her from his great height. He didn't need the extra hassle. "I see your point, but he is innocent in this matter until proven guilty. Remember, he did earn his way into group leadership through our training, and so he has earned his status. And he has also earned the trust of our organisation."

Treia rolled her eyes and placed her dry hands on her hips, clearly frustrated with Nooj's verdict. "But how can he explain that just two hours later the signals have disappeared?"

"I don't know. Sphere hunters?"

"Please, in two hours?! Besides, there were nine of them on that team. Even as incompetent as they are, they surely couldn't fail to spot a band of weird looking thieves as they were sitting there."

Nooj smiled at her. "It is the job of a thief to slip past guards. Maybe there was only one of them."

"But according to him, they all sat in front of the entrance until we arrived!"

Nooj rubbed his brow. As intelligent and generally sensible as his assistant was, she was an overly suspicious character who could hold a grudge. Her present attitude did not aid the fatigued leader, who sighed in exasperation.

"Nevertheless, he and his team are innocent until proven guilty." Hating to have to repeat himself, Nooj limped a couple of steps back from the conversation and looked back up into the night sky in thought. Despite his judgement being slightly cloudy because of the pain, it only took him fifteen seconds or so to decide what he would like to do about the uncharted cave. Still looking at the stars, he cautiously added, "… and we will look to obtain that proof."

"So we're going to investigate? There could be fiends in there…"

Nooj ignored her and he began to limp towards the merriment around the campfire, using his walking stick to aid his progress. Despite his long-term injury, the presence of the 6'6 governor of the Youth League still held great authority. One of the more drunken members of his organisation, Griff, spotted him approaching through the trees and greeted his leader loudly. "Hey boys, here he is! Nooj, have a drink man! There's plenty left!"

"You done with her yet man?! You been in the trees with her a long while!" Was the opinion of a second man. Griff laughed. "Yeah, LeBlanc's gonna be _real_ pissed when I tell her about this!"

Nooj laughed at this boy's assessment, despite the fact he could hear Treia gasp in disbelief at the boy's cheek. He was very serious about the continued goal of his Youth League – to build a picture of Spira's past by locating and viewing video spheres, using this information to ensure the mistakes of the past were never repeated. However, since Vegnagun had been destroyed by Yuna's band of sphere hunters, the Gullwings, he had become more light hearted and enjoyed the banter with members of the subculture that he had created.

"Ok guys, listen up." Nooj addressed the rabble with a voice that was soft, yet commanded the respect, almost awe, of those around him. The more sober youth league members gave their leader almost immediate attention, however others were more distracted with other goings on.

"You ain't gonna get their attention like that, Nooj." One of the members who was genuinely interested in the League's cause smiled in response. Nooj only frowned. Although he loved his large gang like brothers, all he cared about at this point was getting to bed within the next ten minutes.

"GUYS!!"

He then waited arms folded, eyes narrowed, whilst the crowd of eighty or so gathered. They did this within two minutes or so, crawling out from seemingly all areas of the campsite. Even the more light-headed members knew despite the fact that Nooj was generally easy going, when he shouted, you showed him respect and did whatever was asked of you. Some stood, some sat and some lay on the ground, but all were completely silent so that their respected leader could address them.

"Ok gentlemen, please give me your attention for a moment. I'm aware that you're all very tired a few of you…" he half sighed, half grinned, "… are totally wasted. So I'll make this quick." The silence from the crowd was broken as a quiet chuckle went round, and one of the individuals he was describing couldn't resist letting out an "Oh yeah!!" The eccentrically dressed man continued.

"Regardless of this, I require all those trained to League level 8 combat standard or equipped with League level 3 white or black magic, as well as those with any sort of gravity magic, to report to the main tent at oh-nine-hundred-hours tomorrow for an extraordinary briefing. This is a matter of upmost importance." He knew he didn't need to add that those who met these requirements and did not attend would be punished. This was not because they were already aware of any potential fine or suspension, but because he knew his adventurous mob as a whole hated monotony. Those in the League who had been ambitious enough to undertake this training would be intrigued by what this 'extraordinary briefing of upmost importance' (he had chosen those words carefully) would entail.

"Anybody not clear on that or have any questions?"

The only sound came from the hooting of an owl in the woods.

"Alright then, dismissed. Have a good night and be sure to at least get SOME sleep." One or two smiled with relief at the fact that a curfew was not being imposed (they very rarely were), and the silence was immediately broken as the drunks got back to their alcohol and singing. Others stayed sat around the fire, and as Nooj hobbled away he could hear them clearly telling each other stories of daring adventure they had supposedly undertaken in the past, or discussing progress they were (or weren't, in most cases) making with ladies they wanted in their lives.

He attempted to move as quickly as his leg would allow him, but it was no good. Treia had caught him before he managed to get to his own tent. "You'll allow them to speak about us like that?!"

He turned his round to face her, his face displaying a look of confusion and agitation. "Speak like what, Treia? What do you mean?"

"They were quite clearly referring to a relationship between us!"

Nooj recollected for a moment, then replied "oh, that?!! You're really going to let that get to you?"

"They're disrespectful sir. They need discipline. You should be sending them to their tents otherwise we'll be having a meeting by ourselves in the morning."

"They're disciplined enough, they were quiet when I needed them to be."

"You know some of them will be too hung over to show up tomorrow!"

"They'll show up." Unfortunately the persistent woman wasn't in the mood for one-sentence answers with no logic behind them.

"They won't. And why are we going in that cave anyway? It could be very dangerous! We should send for special…"

"Treia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut up."

It was at that point that the stubborn vice-captain knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Sir." She simply acknowledged in response. _How dare you speak to me like that, _she didn't add.

"Get some rest." Nooj's eyes, heavily bagged, were beginning to shut despite no instruction from him for them to do so. "Go on, go. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She replied, leaving his side and marching quickly towards her tent. She knew not to ask if he needed any help due to his disability. He was way too proud for that. Despite regarding him as an excellent commander, she knew Nooj suffered from the male ego problem that plagued almost the entire Youth League.

Nooj paused at the entrance of his tent. His assistant needed to lighten up. "Treia?"

The second in command spun round, expecting an apology. "Sir?"

"It's Nooj, not sir, ok?"

Treia sighed – she should have known better. "Yes, Nooj." Satisfied, Nooj crouched down to get into his tent, letting out a grunt as he did so – it was a tent intended for people to stand in, but the designers clearly hadn't taken the possibility of a man his extraordinary size into account.

"Ok that it guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna go get some shut-eye." Keepa stretched and yawned, showing off his huge mouth and shiny teeth. Although he was very popular with everyone in the village, it was generally acknowledged that he wasn't much to look at.

"Yeah, me too." Datto agreed. Although not especially tired and enjoying the beautiful night conditions that Besaid Island almost always offered, he could sense the excellent evening was coming to a close. He knew his son Dryden would also go back to his tent, and the former Auroch's forward couldn't be bothered to stay out with just Lulu and Wakka remaining outside. He knew how hopelessly romantic they were on their own, and the idea of being a third wheel didn't appeal to the slightly shy single father of two.

The two of them got up, and began to saunter back to their tent together whilst laughing over some of the events and topics of conversation from earlier in the evening. Sure enough Dryden, a small but brash and confident early teenager, leapt up from his position two feet from the dwindling bonfire. "Wait for me!!" He squeaked, whilst scurrying after them bare footed. All three of them shared the tent closest to the temple – a very large tent that served as living quarters for some of the Auroch's team, as well as several other villagers.

Wakka and Lulu remained almost motionless, simply able to enjoy each other's company without really saying much. He sat leaning against a log stroking her long hair, whilst she lay on the floor, her head rested on his right thigh.

After ninety seconds or so, it was she who broke the comfortable silence first. "So when are you going to start playing again, Wakka?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, errr, I dunno Lu. Hadn't really thought about it."

She smiled. "Of course you do."

He scratched his head. Although he pretended that he liked to avoid these conversations, he secretly loved talking about his days as a Blitzer. "I've been retired for three years. What makes you think I should start playing again?"

As usual, she could see right through his disguise. His tone was becoming upbeat and excited at even the mention of playing. But she played along so that he wouldn't feel small. "Darling, I watch you on the side whenever the team plays. You're kicking all the passes, making all the tackles, scoring all the goals."

"What can I say? I am doing all those things. I love the team and I love my blitz."

"I know you do. And it means that you miss playing."

A brief pause. Wakka used his spare hand to scratch his head, unsure how to respond. "Yeah I guess so, a bit. But hey, I enjoy the coaching, ya? It's good fun on the beach, and I can get the younger guys playing better. Watching them win today was great, especially against the Guado." Wakka twitched slightly – he hadn't liked their kind since he had witnessed them burning down the Al Bhed Home three years before.

Lulu sensed the conversation needed to stay firmly focused on her husband's passion for the game – she had also witnessed the carnage, and watching Rikku's reaction was a painful memory for her.

She turned round onto her front, so that she could look at her husband. His rugged face still shone despite the fact that the bonfire was now becoming very weak. "But you wish you'd scored that winning goal, am I right?"

Wakka said nothing, again unsure how to respond. Despite loving to talk, he knew he had his reasons for not stepping back onto the field. Lulu continued.

"Look. You're only twenty-eight years old. Twenty-eight! And you claim you're retired?! Think about Boran-Ronso. He still plays…" she chuckled, "…and he's seventy-one!"

Wakka allowed himself a smile, although he did not look at her because he knew she would be able to break him down over this matter. "The Ronsos are different from us, sweetheart. They live for two hundred years, sometimes more. Kinda puts it into perspective."

Lulu was not to be deterred. "Alright then, Keepa. He's thirty-four and still plays."

"He's a goalkeeper. They can play on much longer."

"Datto is thirty-two."

Wakka let out a little frustration. "Ahhh! You know I'd love to play on, Lu. It kills me not being out there."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I can't just claim my spot back in the team now, that'd be so selfish. Myra's improved so much this year, she's red hot right now! I can't take her place, it just wouldn't be proper. And Datto's in his final season, he's retiring. It'd kill him if I took his place now."

"Datto's retiring?" This threw the usually well-informed Lulu off guard a little.

"Yeah, told me at the start of the year, but wanted me to keep it quiet. I guess Dryden and Iris would be disappointed if they found out."

"oh. That's a shame." This is did not stop the onslaught. Once the beautiful woman's mind was made up, she would not quit. "You don't have to play forward. Take Fryatt's place as a defenceman, he would deserve that after his tantrum earlier. Hardly a team player, is he?"

Wakka frowned. "Lu, he's another one who's improved a lot this year. He's ambitious. Told me he'll stop at nothing to win young player of the year this season and I believe him. He's the last to leave training every day, even asks me to stay with him sometimes so I can teach him. And he's genuinely good enough to do it, ya? I'm not gonna step on his ambitions so I can play on a little longer."

Lulu sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. "You're too kind to him."

"I know you think he's arrogant, and I guess he can be a little selfish sometimes." Lulu snorted. Wakka ignored her. "I wish you knew him like I do. He's a great guy with total drive in him to be the absolute best. I don't think the Aurochs have ever had a player quite like it."

Another silence followed, this one far more awkward. Lulu turned back round, almost sulking that the conversation had not gone the way she wanted. The pair disagreed on very few things, but on the topic of the young runaway from Bevelle, they were poles apart. Wakka attempted to draw a line under the matter: "He can be conceited sometimes I know, Lu. But a guy with that much belief is always gonna look cocky, ya?. But take that away, and his ambition will go with it, and that'd be all wrong. All wrong! He'll learn to control it in time, ya?"

"I agree." The pair heard a female voice right behind them. Wakka would've jumped, had he not been waiting to hear that soft voice since the beginning of the evening. "Yuna!"

To the relief of the couple, the young celebrity was wearing an easy-going smile on her face. A look she always used to wear, even when she had the great burden of her pilgrimage on her shoulders. "How's it going trouble?" Wakka inquired, showing a look a slight relief, "where you been all evening?"

"I went and took a walk on the beach."

"Fryatt mentioned you were looking a bit down in the temple earlier." Lulu understated. "You feeling a little better now?"

"Yes, much thank you." The selfless young girl was quick to shift the topic of conversation away from herself, especially as she had already burdened Maechen with her troubles that evening. "And Wakka's right, you shouldn't be so hard on him Lulu. He's really caring, he came and asked me if I was ok whilst he was in the temple."

Lulu remained silent on the matter, her expression again showing a large amount of frustration. However, she did not argue against Yuna's comment. Whilst she was still naïve and not aware of the arrogant young man's ulterior motives, the young girl they had taken into their care thirteen years previously tended to have a good judgement of character – one she could seldom bring herself to argue with.

Wakka was fed up of the effect the conversation was having on the atmosphere by this point, so he looked to revert back to his favourite topic. "You see the game earlier?" he asked Yuna, his face lighting up again. She beamed at him. "Yeah I saw it! Your guys were awesome!" The passionate coach sat up quickly so he could face his adoring public. Lulu's head bobbed up and down when he suddenly adjusted the position of his legs. She sat up, annoyed at the sudden discomfort. "Oh, sorry sweetheart." was Wakka's brief and disinterested apology, before once again giving Yuna his full attention.

"Yeah it was great man! The defence was as solid as a rock! If they keep playing like that, we'll shoot up the league. Today will be the start of a winning streak!"

"You guys have got a real chance this year. I don't know how you're not in the top three right now, you always seem to play so well!"

"Yuna, we're gonna be up there this year, I promise you that. We got some real talent joined the team. I mean, Myra's goal was amazing! I've never seen someone turn a pass into a shot that quickly!!"

"I know, it was amazing!! You've got a great player there."

"She's unreal. I'd be surprised if she wasn't up there with the top goalscorers at the end of the season."

"She must have learnt from the expert, of course." Yuna lent down and playfully patted the coach on the back.

"Oh, I don't know…" This comment dampened Wakka's enthusiasm slightly, assuming that his wife would probably pick up on Yuna's opinion. And she would not let him down: "Yuna, can you please explain to my husband that he should be playing for the team again, rather than just sitting on the sidelines wishing he was?!"

The excitable beauty gasped: "Wakka, you're gonna start playing again?! Oh wow, I'm so happy for you!" She went to hug him, but he quickly rebuffed her gesture. "I don't think it's gonna happen, Yuna." He couldn't bear to look at the disappointment he knew would be on her face, or the frustration on Lulu's, so he simply stared at the grass on the floor. He was unsure where else he could fix his eyes without sensing even more pressure from the two.

"We just said, right? The team's about to turn the corner, you can feel it. You know it, I know it. So I can't interrupt things now, the team's got a balance to it. They don't need a retired player upsetting that momentum and team spirit by trying to prove he's still got it."

A long pause followed as Yuna considered Wakka's argument. Finally she mumbled, "I guess you're right. But it's such a shame."

"Ya, I know. Like I just said to Lu, I'd love to play again. But it's just not the right thing to do at the moment."

As Fryatt approached the trio, he noticed that their heads were down and they looked a little depressed. _At least I'm not the only one then, _he told himself. "Sorry guys, am I interrupting anything?"

The trio looked up to see who had just arrived, and Lulu quickly turned back around so that he wouldn't see the look of disgust on her face. Wakka's response was more positive: "I was just telling these two how much the team is gonna kick butt this year!"

The youngster attempted to look interested in the conversation at hand. "Yeah man!" he replied with a tone of voice that resembled enthusiasm. "We beat their asses today. We're on the verge of a run dude, I can feel it." Wakka nodded in agreement, an excited glint in his eye.

Yuna was also pleased to see him – she had felt quite guilty about getting him into trouble with Maechen. "How are you?"

"ah, ok I guess." The defenceman rubbed his neck and looked down, ensuring that he didn't make eye contact with the beautiful girl.

"Sorry I got you into trouble earlier."

He looked confused for a moment, and then it clicked. "Ah that?! No worries man, that guy makes me laugh." He then attempted to do an impression of the old wheezer: "'Young man, that is not acceptable. Stand up straight. Do as I say.'" To his elation, Yuna laughed out loud at his convincing impersonation.

Lulu was far from impressed. She turned to face Fryatt, her eyes narrow and expression cold. "What did you do to make him say that to you?"

Fryatt winked at her and grinned. He was now clearly buzzing with confidence due to his successful comic act. "Don't worry sis. I didn't upset him… too much."

The black mage couldn't stand to be around the obnoxious teen any more. She turned back to face her husband: "Wakka it's late, I'm going to go to bed." She announced sternly, getting up from he floor and dusting herself down. "So soon?" Yuna seemed disappointed.

Wakka chuckled and also rose from his position, letting out a slight grunt and holding his back as he did so. "I don't think you realise how long you were on that beach." He winked at her.

"Oh." The young girl's head dropped. Lulu stared at her intently. "Are you sure you're alright Yuna?"

She looked up, determined to wear the stick on smile for a few more moments before she could retire to her tent. "I'm fine."

Lulu raised her eyebrows. Yuna could see she would need far more convincing than that: "I'm going to get Rikku tomorrow on the commsphere. See if we can get together sometime soon."

"That's great!" Wakka responded, full of excitement. "See if you can get her to visit here – we don't see her that often since Brother started up the project."

Lulu smiled. She was also keen - the spunky teenager always made her feel more alive and adventurous.

"Ok, I'll ask her!" Satisfied that she had convinced her former guardians, the white mage's eyes widened with joy. It had been a long time since she'd seen her best friend, who'd also been her guardian three years previously, and a Gullwings team-mate.

Fryatt's eyes darted towards Wakka, who had begun to walk toward his tent. He needed to act now. "Coach!"

Wakka stopped in his tracks, surprised that the over confident player had called him by his formal title.

"Can we talk for a while?"

"Sure." _Uh oh, _was Wakka's immediate reaction. _Surely he couldn't have overheard Lu talking about him? _"Where ya wanna go?"

"Up top?"

"No problem."

Yuna spun around. She liked going up top, and wasn't ready to face the anguish of being alone in her tent… thinking of him… just yet. "Ooh, can I come?"

Fryatt pondered for a moment, letting out a huge sigh in his head. It was quite obvious that he was completely torn. "Wakka?"

Wakka was caught slightly off guard, flattered that his opinion had been requested. "Err, I'm game but it's up to you man."

His student turned back to face Yuna, thought for a moment, and smiled. "Yeah, of course you can." _The trek is now completely pointless, _he didn't add.

The "up top" Fryatt had referred to were the plush green cliffs overlooking the clear blue sea and soft, bright yellow sand of Besaid beach. It was the perfect spot to admire the beautiful island, especially at sunrise or during a full moon, as it was when the three arrived. When a ship was in dock the area could be buzzing with activity, even at night if sailors were unloading cargo, but it was rare for a ship to be docked at this hour unless the crew was staying at an inn. So all was quiet apart from the tame swishing sound of the waves.

Fryatt had found himself a long and particularly soft patch of grass. He had laid himself down on his stomach, his head rested on his left arm, his eyes closed… he always enjoyed coming to this peaceful place. He hated to admit this to the other Aurochs though, although the confident youngster was not entirely sure why. Maybe because they'd make it their business to stick their noses in when he was trying to have some alone time, he had always assumed.

Present company was an exception though. He looked up from his position to check they were definitely still present, slightly agitated that the pair seemed happy to continue in their deep conversation without him, even though he had placed himself where he had in order to be alone. He sensed that they were looking over at him from time to time but, the defenceman reminded himself, if they wanted his company that badly they'd let him know.

Wakka and Yuna both sat on the edge of the cliff about ten feet away from Fryatt, their legs dangling off the end. They spoke quite softly, and although Fryatt attempted to listen in from where he was in case they should speak about him, he couldn't hear them clearly from where he was, and defiance refused to let him move in any closer. He could tell that Wakka had his sympathy voice on again though. Although he held his coach in very high regard, Fryatt didn't like how soft he'd become. He remembered watching the husband and father lead the Aurochs in Luca stadium when he had lived there. Although the team had been pretty awful, their captain had been a forward with determination of steel and of considerable quality. Now he was this big teddy bear who wanted to be everybody's best friend, and even his pupil knew that life wasn't that simple.

"Whaddya thinks up with him?" Wakka asked.

"I'm not sure." Yuna seemed puzzled. It wasn't like her cocky friend to be so quiet. "I hope he's ok."

Wakka lowered his voice a little. "Lu was being a little harsh about him earlier. I hope he didn't hear us coz it was kinda unfair."

"Oh dear." Concern immediately arose in her gentle voice. "It's sad. She doesn't see him in the way we do."

"Nah. He's a good guy. He's gonna be a legend in the game too."

"Do you still teach him one to one?"

"Yeah, and I'll keep doing so until he stops demanding it of me ya?"

"You're so generous. You've given up a lot of time for him."

"I enjoy it! Gives me an excuse to keep training myself. Besides, I wanna see him fulfil his potential, that'd be awesome. It'd be great for the team too."

Yuna paused for a moment to give her friend a chance to digest what he'd just said. Then she said softly, "Lulu is right isn't she? You really do miss playing." She offered her comment as humbly as ever, but was direct with her statement.

The ex-forward sighed, knowing she was right. "Yuna I can't just put myself back onto the team. We're gonna go on a real run and the guys need the backing of their coach, not to feel threatened by him."

Yuna paused. She knew he had the best interests of the team at heart and she couldn't help but respect that. After all the years she'd known and been protected by her former guardian, she expected nothing less than this selflessness from him. But although being slightly naïve Yuna was also caring and reasonably bright, and whilst walking earlier that evening she had thought out a compromise for him to consider.

"Wakka, you've got a fairly young team right?"

"Yeah I guess so, with the exception of Datto."

"Why can't you be a substitute? Some seem to get quite tired at the end of games. That way you'd be helping the team as well as playing yourself sometimes."

It was as though a bright light had been switched on in the coach's mind. The cloud had been lifted, and his face immediately lit up with excitement. "Yeah… yeah, I like that! That way I'd do good for the team and get a piece of the action!!" Yuna beamed at him and clapped her hands in jubilation- she had had no idea her brief thought would be received in this manner, but it had clearly sunk in immediately. He was like the big brother she never had, and she knew that for good or for bad once he had an idea in his mind, nothing was going to change it.

This time, it was for good. "Yay! Wakka's gonna show em all how it's done!" She threw her arms around him in sheer delight. Fryatt couldn't help but allow the green mist to descend as he continued to look on at the situation. Quite clearly she had said something to delight his coach, although this was no great surprise- he was easily excitable to the point of being embarrassing at times.

"Damn girl you're good. Why did I never think of that before?!"

"Because you think of everyone except yourself." Yuna didn't let go of him.

"Ya well, I think this would do good for me and the team. We've conceded goals late in games this season and it's cost us points when we've deserved to win games. Maybe this could be the answer." This was true too- Wakka knew he was not trying to convince himself. This was a genuine solution to one of his team's problems – in half of the six games they had played this season, three times they had conceded late goals that cost them points. Although his first team was getting stronger, his substitutes, with the exception of Jassu, were not great and lacked experience.

He looked down at Yuna, who had her head rested on his shoulder looking up at him in total admiration. He smiled at her: "You always seem to have an answer to people's problems." All she could do was to sigh with satisfaction- her pain over the boy had temporarily disappeared as joy for her long time friend had replaced it. She looked back towards the amazing view of Besaid beach- maybe she still had some use after all.

She wouldn't be allowed to forget her troubles for very long. After two minutes or so of peaceful silence, Wakka broke the ice: "I hear you were down at the temple again today."

A long pause. "Yes."

Wakka closed his eyes in thought, and rubbed his forehead. He knew he had to tread this thin ice carefully. Eventually he mumbled "Yuna, it's been three years now…?"

"I know, Wakka. _I know._" Although the subject clearly agitated his friend, the rejuvinated coach was surprised by how calm she seemed.

"I want him back to, ya? I'd love to see him again, he was a great guy. I'd want him on the team too!" Wakka let a smile out- he couldn't wait for the next match now that he'd found a way back into the sport. Realising the broken girl was now staring at him with her odd-coloured (one dark blue, one green) but beautiful eyes, he quickly brought himself back to the subject matter at hand. She was clearly hanging on his every word:

"… I just don't know if it's gonna happen though." Wakka searched for some more comforting words to follow these, yet he knew that he wouldn't be able to find any. He had seen the two together on the pilgrimage. He had claimed that he was from the ruined city of Zanarkand, and everyone who met him from the village, including himself, had scoffed and simply claimed he had been intoxicated by Sin's poison and that it had given him hallucinations. Yuna, an apprentice summoner at the time, was the only one who believed his story and had asked for him to become a guardian. From that point, he recalled, the two had had a special bond throughout the journey and she was a constant source of comfort to the stranger, as he tried his best to become accustomed to a world that had been totally alien to him.

He had known the boy to be head over heels for Yuna from the moment he laid eyes on her in Besaid temple… they had spoken about it afterwards. This was not uncommon, as Yuna's combination of beauty, gentleness and innocence often turned heads of guys he knew, especially in the youth league and even some in the Crimson Blades. But he remembered being amazed at how attached Yuna became to him. He had never seen her display feelings in that way before, and it had suddenly hit him at that point that she wasn't the seven year old child Kimahri had brought to him anymore.

_I don't know if that bond will ever be broken_, _so what do I say to her?? _The difficult question was too much for the tired father, who looked away from his friend and towards the full moon, somehow hoping the awe-inspiring scenery would provide him with inspiration.

It didn't. He scratched his head and sighed. At hearing him, Yuna looked up and could see he was troubled. "Oh, are you ok Wakka?"

"Yeah, I just worry about you."

"Ooh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I'm really not worth the trouble."

He grinned at her. _Typical Yuna, underestimating her value._ "Yes you are. You know I care about you so much. Don't tell me that."

Yuna just smiled bashfully and looked away. Wakka continued as best as his tired thoughts would let him: "You have got to get away from this somehow. Maybe he will come back one day, the fayth must wake up at some point. But you gotta get on with life in the meantime! It's too short!" He attempted to remain in an upbeat tone, but he could see the lack of assurance was draining life out of her body.

One last throw of the dice: "Look, go out to Bikanel and spend some quality time with Rikku, ya? Make some new friends too. Maybe that'll help you to move on a little. Have some fun, ya?"

Yuna brushed her hair away from her face and forced back a tear. As much as Wakka's statements were hurting, she knew he had her interests at heart and wasn't intending the harm he was causing. And besides… maybe he was right. She swung her legs back onto the ground and stood up. The sudden movement got the attention of Fryatt, who had begun to get a bit bored at the lack of activity.

"You're right Wakka. I'll ask her if she wants to meet soon."

Wakka looked up and smiled at his friend. "That's the spirit girl! You make sure you have a great time with her. You deserve it."

Yuna smiled, relief flooding through her body once she realised that she'd not upset her mentor. "I will." She looked over at the heather where Fryatt lay, and he quickly turned away. Unbeknownst to Yuna, he felt heat quickly burn through his cheeks as they turned red. _Don't get caught staring dumbass!! _ He inwardly screamed at himself.

"I'm going to go back down now. I think your star player wants to talk."

"Ok, I understand. I better go soon too, Lu's looking after Medina by herself." Wakka spun around to face his pupil, who was lying down in the grass on his front.

"Hey! Come over here!"

His pupil acknowledged him by pulling a face that involved him touching the end of his nose with his tongue and rolling back his eyes. Wakka chuckled: "Hey man! Come over here, you wanted to talk so let's talk!" He turned back to Yuna. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!" Yuna headed back towards the rocky path down the cliff, passing Fryatt on her way. She waved to him: "Goodbye Fryatt, have a good night."

"See ya sis." Fryatt smiled at her, but his heart sank as he realised that he had wasted an opportunity. _Shit. Won't get one like that again for a while, _his brain teased him. He sprung up onto his feet and spun round just in time to see her half walk, half run down the cliff.

"Dude… dude!!"

"What?!" Fryatt spun round to face his mentor. _Twice in a minute. Brilliant. _He sauntered to the spot where Yuna had been sitting and clambered down himself, groaning as he did so.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's been a long day coach."

"I know watcha mean." Wakka turned to examine the exhausted look on his star player's face. He noticed it was also tinged with embarrassment... he grinned.

"Dude, do you even realise how many times I've seen that look on a guy's face when she's around?"

"What look?!" Fryatt spun round sharply, seemingly unaware that if he slipped he would fall clear off the cliff. Wakka's smile broadened - he loved to tease any of the guys if they had a crush on Yuna, although it didn't surprise the big man that he got to enjoy this perverse entertainment often. But the fact his proud protégé was about to admit that he had a soft side ensured the amusement would be even greater.

"Don't even try to deny it man. It's written all over you. You totally melt when she's around, and that ain't like you!"

The busted hothead placed his tongue firmly in his cheek and looked down at the soft sand below. He'd been rumbled…

He sighed and shook his head, as well as letting out a wry smile. "So what am I like normally then coach?"

"You like to let everyone know you're a hard man." Wakka assessed. "But Yuna and I know different. You completely cave and let her in. I watch you do it."

Fryatt was intrigued, and a little ashamed, by the new information his mentor was giving him. "She sees me as a soft guy?"

Wakka chuckled. His star player was clearly rattled. "Dude, it's a good thing ok? You sure know how to upset people sometimes, but she thinks you're a good person."

"Coach, she thinks everyone is a good person!"

"Ha! Man she likes to think the best of people for sure, but she don't always come to that conclusion. Ever hear of a guy called Seymour?"

Fryatt frowned as he thought hard - he'd heard that name before. One of the recent myths of the land he didn't care much for. "The Grand Maester?"

"Yeah, the one that stabbed us in the back." Wakka scowled as he reminisced. "Trust me, she said some cruel things to him."

"Not surprised since he supposedly tried to kill you like a million times."

"Tried to?"

Fryatt smirked. "I'm having trouble believing a Grand Maester could behave like that. For a start they'd have to have a spine. Yevon Maesters are all poofs. And don't get me started on the whole reincarnation thing, that's an even bigger load of bollocks."

Wakka ignored his comments. Although the two were close, he knew he would never be able to convince the heathen of any kind of afterlife, or of the battles that had been fought only a few years previous. After all, as time had passed, doubts had even entered his own mind over some issues – especially regarding whether they really had permanently defeated Sin. Maybe the Crimson Blade nutters had a point.

He sighed: "Don't underestimate yourself. She trusts you, and even though she's always friendly, she doesn't always trust people."

"So why does she always lie to me about why she's bawling her fucking eyes out at the temple?"

Wakka became a little frustrated – it wasn't the first time the impatient boy had brought up issues along these lines. "Dude, you know why!"

"Because of some ghost she thinks she met years ago?!" He retorted. "What a load of crap."

"Dude, you gotta watch your tongue." Wakka decided it was time for rebuke. "You'd lose all that trust if ever you said that to her."

"But come on! Dammit Wakka!" Fryatt began to lose his cool. " It's so messed up! No other guy's getting a look in, and all because of a supposed phantom of some guy from Zanarkand who lived back in the dark ages!! I mean, c'mon… Zanarkand!! The dead city! You ever gonna talk some sense into her?! You're supposed to care about her!"

Wakka backed off – he knew the boy had a point. "You know I care about her."

"So do something about it!" Fryatt's shoulders sagged and he looked back down the cliff – his coach was clearly not going to him what he wanted to hear.

"It's not that easy man. That guy really did exist, I saw him with my own eyes. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Ask anyone around at that time." Fryatt sighed, and Wakka noticed his eyes had narrowed - he was clearly losing his patience.

He decided to get to the point quickly: "They had a serious emotional connection. Family stuff, they understood each other. She's just having trouble letting go."

"_Three years_, Wakka."

"I know, I know. Look, I know where you're coming from and I gotta agree, it's not healthy. I was even talking to her about it just now." Wakka put his arm round his star man. "It's gotta be handled carefully though ya? Let me do that. She won't speak to people about Tidus apart from those who knew him. Trust me."

Fryatt sprung up from his position, and stared down at Wakka with the calmest face he could muster under the circumstances. "I trust you man." He pointed his muscular arm straight into his face: "But sort it. It's pissing me off."

"It's not always about you."

_Cheeky bastard. I'm only looking out for her, _Fryatt didn't respond. Instead he chose to lower his arm, turn his back on his boss and stride down back down the cliff.


End file.
